


Vengeance, Justice, Fire and Blood

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Women, Canon Compliant, Follows the show not the book, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Gen, Joffery Baratheon (mentioned), Olenna Tyrell (mentioned) - Freeform, POV Daenerys, POV Multiple, POV Sansa, POV Second Person, POV Yara Greyjoy, Petry Bealish (mentioned), Queen Cersei Lannister, Queen Daenerys, Queen Margaery Tyrell, Queen Sansa, Robert Baratheon (mentioned) - Freeform, Sansa is now a badass, Songfic, War of The Five Queens, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: "She is of the strangest beauty and the darkest courage, and when she walks with intent the earth trembles beneath her feet"No Queen has clean hands.





	Vengeance, Justice, Fire and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, this was supposed to be up for March 25th which is Glowstick_ofdestiny's 3rd birthday, but there were delays so it's come a tad late. 
> 
> Anyhow; I wanted to show some appreciation to some of the amazing women in the world of Game of Thrones. I'm on the second book currently but I've seen most of the show and I have fallen in love with the women and how they're portrayed. 
> 
> Lyrics are form the song Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde (I obviously don't own it or these characters...But the writing is mine so enjoy)

**' _I'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm.'_**

Daenerys Stromborn of House Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, The Unburnt, Breaker of Chains, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea...The Queen Across the Water.

Untouched by fire with hair as pale as the silver moon. The maiden who danced naked amongst the flames with dragons and rode upon them into battle. The last known of her name; searching for what was truly hers from the start. A throne made of a thousand twisted swords of a thousand fallen men. Another title to put with the rest. 

She was born to nothing but a name and so she will take it all. Every man, hers' to command. Every castle, hers' to own. Hers'...The blood of old Valyeria...The dragons daughter...From the queen over the city built on dust and death to the queen of all seven kingdoms and more. 

 

_**'And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold.'**  _

Acting the lady since she was young. Dreaming of the dresses and fine silks; the dancing, music knights and high lords. Dreaming within the safety of snowy walls up in the North. All until prayers were answered and her world was filled with the colour and finery she'd wished for. 

A gallant knight from the lands of flowers, bestowing her a rose at the tourney. The glaring colours of the court and the betrothal to a sweet, valiant Prince...

Who became a cruel King who repaid all of Sansa's kindness with her fathers head rotting on the castle walls. Broken betrothals and a broken, mourning heart. Tossed to the side and forgotten about. Locked within the walls of her dreams, caged in the nightmare that was her new life. A bystander to tragedy. Tending to wounds cut into her skin with shadowy daggers, scratches from the claws of a lioness and her cub. Married to a murderer who took away the only innocents she had left. 

Scars don't show on steel skin though. With the blood of the wolf within her, raised by lions and taught how to make lies sound like sweet songs by the mockingbird; she would rise once more. Protected by knights that were far from what she dreamed but more loyal than any. Shown a fleeting warmth from the halfman, The Imp, amongst the chaos. Seeing those who had done her wrong come to fruition, no longer able to cause pain to those she cared for. 

And now she's home and ready to protect it at all cost. 

_'I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell. This is my home. And you can't frighten me.'_

 

_' **My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones.'**_

There will be blood. There will be violence. There will be the red of House Lannister shining above all. 

_'I am Cersei of House Lannister, a lion of the Rock, the rightful queen of these Seven Kingdoms, trueborn daughter of Tywin Lannister.'_

Emerald green fire reflecting in emerald green eyes. Cersei chose violence. Violence for her mother and father. Violence for all the years she had to endure Robert and the unforgotten want for Lyanna. Violence for Joffery, dying in her arm, turning purple from the poision dripped into his wine by the thrones of Lady Olenna. Violence for her sweet Myrcella lost to the sands and her Tommen pushed by guilt from the tower window. 

Violence, because using her beauty and wealth to climb the ladder had only painted her hands red with the blood of her house. Now they will know what it means to cage a lion. Winter is here and her fury has come in full swathe with it. 

Long may she reign. 

 

**_'I move through town I'm quiet like a fire.'_ **

The gilded rose adorning Joffrey's doublet and the thorn in Cersei's side. Margaery Tyrell. 

First she and Loras were the flowers in the King in Highgarden's crown; then she was passed down like a family heirloom to his bastard nephews. 

A gentle girl, a smiling maiden as green as the House Tyrell banners and full of the songs of Summer. Even golden roses have thorns still. And though she couldn't wield a sword, or lead men to storm castles and fight for the spoils of war; she could creep silent like a fire and burn from within if needs be. Her beauty, her wit, her sweet Summer smile and her caring heart as well as her honeyed tongue. Margaery wielded that like her brother would wield his sword. Making each cut feel like a kiss. 

_'I don't want to be a queen. I want to be **the** queen.' _

The Queen of Flowers who attempted to tame lions. 

 

_**'My necklace is of rope, I tie it and untie.'** _

Yara. Born to the sea, dancing atop ship decks with daggers, the spray and salt upon her lips. Ropes, swords, the screams of crashing waves and the scent of iron and blood. She was no delicate daughter of a great lord but an Ironborn. Daughter of the Sea Wind and Queen of the Iron Islands in her own right. 

_'I am Yara of House Greyjoy, aye. Opinions differ on whether I'm a lady.'_  

To her no fight was hopeless until it had been fought and she would steer her ship and her men though the endless stormy seas to save her brother and hold and protect the lands of her people. She didn't yearn for sons and a quiet life in a tower watching her husbands men train and go to war. Yara wanted adventure, freedom, and the wind in her hair. 

She was born to captain sailors and warriors. She was born to slay men who tried to take what was hers. She was born to be the Queen of the Sea, Salt and Rock.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I'll try and update more often come the summer if I can. I'll have finished my A-levels and will have tonnes more time before uni haha.
> 
> Possible Avengers Fic if the film is at all what they're hyping it up to be. 
> 
> And Maybe more Game of Thrones fics!
> 
> Look after yourselves and I'll see you around.


End file.
